familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hartfield
| area_total_km2= 42.0 | population= 2,179 | population_ref= (2011) | population_density= | os_grid_reference= TQ479359 | london_distance= NNW | latitude= 51.102 | longitude= 0.111 | constituency_westminster= Wealden | shire_district= Wealden | shire_county= East Sussex | post_town= HARTFIELD | postcode_area= TN | postcode_district= TN7 | dial_code= 01892 | dial_code1= 01342 | website= Parish Council }} Hartfield is a civil parish in the Wealden district of East Sussex, England. Settlements within the parish include the village of Hartfield, Colemans Hatch, Hammerwood and Holtye, all lying on the northern edge of Ashdown Forest. Geography The main village of Hartfield lies seven miles (11.2 km) south-west of Tunbridge Wells where the B2110 road between Groombridge and Forest Row meets the B2026 road between Edenbridge and Maresfield. Governance Hartfield Parish CouncilHartfield Online: parish council website consists of 13 members. The population of this ward as taken at the 2011 census was 2,639. The parish settlements Hartfield is the main village in the parish. The church is dedicated to St Mary the Virgin. There are three public houses: Anchor Inn; Gallipot Inn; and Haywagon Inn. The village street is narrow, precluding much parking although The Anchor and Haywagon Inns have private car parks for patrons only. Cotchford Farm, Hartfield was the home of A.A. Milne (1882–1956), author of the Winnie the Pooh books, from where many of his books are set; later it was owned by Brian Jones, guitarist and founder of The Rolling Stones who was discovered dead in the pool in 1969. There is a shop in the village dedicated to all things connected with the Winnie the Pooh stories.Shop at Pooh Corner Henry VIII was believed to have used Bolebroke Castle, located a short distance from the village, where he hunted wild boar and deer at the nearby Ashdown Forest. He also was believed to have courted Anne Boleyn from this castle. Hartfield had a railway station on the Three Bridges to Tunbridge Wells Central Line until it was closed in 1967. Most of the former trackbed is now part of the Forest Way, forms part of National Cycle Route 21, and is much used by walkers and cyclists. The station building itself is now used as a pre-school. There is a bus service that connects the village with Crawley, East Grinstead and Tunbridge Wells. There are a number of businesses in the village.List of businesses in Hartfield Colemans Hatch The hamlet of Colemans Hatch lies to the south-west of Hartfield. It is a scattered settlement around a series of road junctions. The church here is dedicated to the Holy Trinity and is part of the joint benefice with St Mary's Hartfield.Holy Trinity Church Colemans Hatch The Hatch Inn is located here. General Sir Reginald Hildyard (1876–1965) lived at South Hartfield House, Colemans Hatch. Hammerwood The name Hammerwood comes from the Wealden iron industry and relates to the numerous hammer-ponds found in the area. Streams in the locality can still run red with the colour of iron in the water. A hammer-pond is a water reservoir created specifically for providing power to water-powered hammers, forges or blast furnaces. There were many Medway watermills in the area. Aside from a number of houses, the most notable buildings are St Stephen's ChurchSt Stephen's Church and Hammerwood Park at the end of the lane, which was the centre of what was a large country estate extending in its heyday to over 2,500 acres (10 km²). The church was completed in 1880 funded by local landowner Oswald Augustus Smith and built to a design of E.P. Loftus Brock. Smith also funded the rebuilding of St Peter's Church in Holtye within the same parish. The church can be found on the main road. Inside the church is a pipe organ built by T.C. Lewis of Brixton in 1884. There is a Scout campsite at Hammerwood owned and operated by the Lewisham North District Scouts.http://hammerwood.org.uk Hammerwood Park Hammerwood ParkHammerwood Park official website is a country house south of the village: it is Grade I listed of historical interest. Built in 1792, it was the first work of the architect Benjamin Latrobe, who was also responsible for the United States Capitol in Washington, D.C. It was one of the first houses in England built in the Greek Revival style. It was bought by the rock band Led Zeppelin in 1973, although not properly maintained by them. Left almost derelict, it was then bought in 1982 and restoration began: that restoration was award-winning and it received a lot of television coverage. The house is often used for filming, and is open to the public in the summer: concerts are often held there.Recordings of concerts at Hammerwood Park Holtye Holtye is immediately north-east of Hammerwood. Here the public house is The White Horse Inn; the church is dedicated to St Peter,St Peter's Church Holtye although the church is now redundant. Marsh Green Marsh Green is a group of buildings near Colemans Hatch. The region has been mentioned in census records since 1841. Marsh Green is close to the Poohsticks Bridge, and visitors missing the turning can find themselves there.Map of Marsh Green in 1875 Landmarks Ashdown Forest falls partly within the parish. This Site of Special Scientific Interest is a large area of common ground comprising area of semi-natural woodland, heath and bog. Demography In the 2001 census return, there were 2,105 people in the parish. Age breakdown is approximately as follows: 0–15: 28%; 16–59: 49%; 60+ : 23%. There were 1,640 registered voters in 1998. The average values of houses in 2001 for Hartfield parish for all property types was £286,736.About Hartfield References External links Category:Local government in East Sussex Category:Villages in East Sussex Category:Houses in East Sussex Category:Wealden